


Captive

by Vericia



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Forced, Spoilers, bad things happen, dorian route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vericia/pseuds/Vericia
Summary: Fuka was warned to stay away from Oscar Wilde St. curiosity get's the better of her and it'll be her downfall.





	Captive

She couldn’t ignore her curiosity when it came to Oscar Wilde’s Street Brothel. Her curious nature made her a permanent resident in Dorian Gray’s chamber, as well as ending up with a false death certificate. Her saviors in the Oz estate would grieve for her she had no doubt, all the while she was kept bound in the dark. What would make matters worse is that she wasn’t even a twenty minute walk away from their estate.

  
Fuka flinches as Dorian’s hands glide down her silk negligee his tongue licking down the shell of her ear. Gentle sighs escaping her mouth in puffs of air as she squirms against his roaming hands. She didn’t want to give into the pleasure. She would’ve been more than willing to come into his world on her own volition but she couldn’t forgive what he’d done. How he had trapped her down here!  
His long slender fingers deep inside her stroking at first delicately getting her worked up, as she fights against her chains. Her hips now moving on their own accord. Desperate for more, for what Dorian had to offer, frantic for what only Dorian could give. “You love this.” He whispers his teeth nipping painfully at her neck. It had her chest rising and falling at a quick rate. Trying her best to keep from arching her back.

 

“ _N-No_.” she says without conviction.

  
Her eyes are closed so tight that she misses his expression. The way his lips curl up into a sinister smirk, his tongue sweeps over his lips ready to devour her.

  
“ _Don’t lie to me_!”

  
He brings his head between her thighs lapping at the nectar coating her delicate skin before biting down on the sensitive flesh. She cries out unable to stop herself from arching into his touch.

  
“ _Would you rather be hurt or would you rather hurt someone else?” – Alfani the brothel’s number one male prostitute had asked._

  
At the time Fuka hadn’t understood what he meant, or even what Alfani had done for a living. Her complete amnesia had left her naïve. Although she had put a lot of thought into his question, “ _I’d never want to hurt anyone… So I suppose I’d rather be hurt_.” She wasn’t confident but assumed she had maybe picked the correct choice with the way Alfani had smiled. “ _Well I’ll have to remember that next time._ ” He had said ominously.

  
Dorian had heard it all. So he made sure he would be the one to hurt her… to break her.


End file.
